More than what she bargained for
by Mrs.MalayahCullen
Summary: Kikyo is a succssefull career woman who is about to get married to the love of her life Inuyasha. But what happens when her no good sister Kagome has her eye on him. ooc limes.
1. Chapter 1

More Than What She Bargained For

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kikyo was the proud owner of a successful law firm in Tokyo, Japan. Of course if she didn't have to work if she wanted to, she could have lived off of the trust fund her father wanted to give her. He was the CEO of a game company called _Gamers INC. _But she wanted to make it on her own and start her own company unlike her no good sister but you'll meet her later. Just then her cell phone rang….

"Hello" she said

"Hey babe" said a masculine voice.

"Hey yashie" she said. Inuyasha was her boyfriend now for 2 years. She loved him with all her heart and him the same.

"Hey am I still meeting you at your parent's house today" he asked.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell them good news" she said.

"Yeah me too I just hope your dad doesn't try to kill me" he said.

"Oh daddy likes you yashie it's just that he's very protective of me and my sister" she said.

"Yea sure well I see okay I gotta get back to work love you" he said.

"Love you too" she said and hung up.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are…are you breaking up with me" said a man. He and his girlfriend were in his apartment and he just got the biggest shock.

"Yeah you're starting to bore me I need something different" she said.

"So just like that…your just gonna leave Kagome because your bored with me" he said. Kagome wanted to just bust out laughing.

"Hojo you were great to satisfy me in bed for a while but now it's getting old sorry" she said as she headed towards the door.

"I love you though" he said. She turned around with a smile and said…

"So what" and walk out the door. When she got to her car she started laughing. They all did this. They would try to make her stay with them by using the 'I love you' trick. But she didn't care she'd never fall in love. No man would ever be good enough to stay with her permanently. She saw men as dispensable toys that get old quickly.

Kagome was the heiress to her fathers company. Even though Kikyo was the oldest he made her the heiress to his company. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome was totally spoiled. She didn't have to lift a finger her entire life. Her father gave her a monthly allowance of $10,000 a month plus her trust fund. Yep she was greatly loved. She was driving home as her cell rang.

"Hello" she said.

"Kagome where are you" said an annoying female voice.

"Why hello Karin" she said.

"Since when do you call me by my first name young lady I am your mother" she said. Kagome rolled her eyes. She didn't see this woman as her mother Just a gold digging bitch. She and Kagome have never gotten along. Karin always thought that Kagome was too lazy and her father spoiled here too much.

"Yeah what ever what do you want" she asked.

"I need you to come to the house your sister has some news and she wants us all there" she said.

"Why do I need to be there" she asked. She and Kikyo weren't the best of friends right now. Even though they were sisters how they grew apart a long time ago.

"Well they last time I check you were apart of this family and your sister wants her family here" she said.

"What ever" she said and hung up and headed to the house they her mom wanted.

So here is another story for you what do you think? Oh and if you read it please send me reviews so I can know how I am doing and if anyone is reading my stories. Plz and Thx.


	2. Chapter 2

More Than What She Bargained For

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome pulled up to the huge mansion on a hill. When she stopped in front of they entrance of her childhood home a servant came to open the door for her.

"Welcome back Ms. Hirurashi _**(sorry I don't now how to spell her last name can someone let me know)**_" said the servant as he helped her out of her Lexus convertible. As she when inside the house she could hear that Kikyo was already there. She went into the living room where she was greeted by her father first….

"Sweet-pea, how are you" he said as he got up to hug his little girl.

"Hi daddy" she said and then looked at the other people in the room.

"Kikyo…Karin" she said.

"Kagome….it's been such a long time" Kikyo said and got to try to give her a hug but Kagome stopped her.

"So what am I here for" she asked.

"Well I have a surprise for you all but we have to wait until yahsie get here" she said with excitement

"Yashie…who is that" Kagome asked. Just then the door bell rang.

"Oh that must be him" Kikyo said as she went to open the door.

"Hey Baby" he said and gave her a quick kiss and took him to the where everyone was.

"Mom Dad you remember Inuyasha" she said and the said hello.

"And Yashie this is my little sister Kagome" she said.

"Nice to meet you Kagome" he said and she nodded.

'_Oh he is FINE'_ she thought.

'_Hmm he may just be my next victim' _she thought.

"Well you guys there is no point in beating around the bush so I'll just come out and say it….WE GETTING MARRIED" she said. Karin screamed happily and got up and hugged her daughter.

"Congratulations honey I'm so happy for you" Their father said. While they we busy congratulating Kikyo, they didn't even notice Kagome sneaking off to go up stairs.

'_So he's marrying my sister uh, no problem I've gotten to married people before and I'll do it again'_ she thought. It's not like she would be trying to marry him or what ever, she just wanted to see if he was good in bed.

Plz send reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

More Than What She Bargained For

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

It had been 7days since Kikyo's announcement and it was planned to have the wedding in 6 weeks. Her father had offered them to stay at the mansion until the wedding. Kagome was at the spa with her two best friends Sango and Rin. They were supposed to take Kikyo with them but Kagome didn't want to be bothered with her right now so she left her ass.

"So your sister is getting married uh, I never thought it would happen" Sango said.

"I know me either and to such a man that's just so damn fine" Kagome said.

"Wait you aren't planning to break them up are you" Rin asked.

"No I don't want them to break up…I just wants some sex that's all" Kagome said.

"Oh so you just want to mess around until the wedding" Sango asked.

"Exactly" she said.

"So how long do you think it will take to break this one" Rin asked.

"I don't know he looks like he'll be a challenge so I say about two weeks maybe three" she said.

"Oh come on Kay no man would ever pass up a free lay…I'm sure it won't take you that long to get him" Rin said.

"You may be right I'm gonna see tonight…they are staying at my dad's house until they get married….mainly because daddy wants to see if he can scare him off" she said.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen of his fiancée father's home. He was just sitting there just think about how much his life will change once he says 'I do'. It's not like he was having any regrets, he loved Kikyo but it was a big step for him.

"Hi Inuyasha" said someone behind him. When he looked back he saw Kagome in a low cut baby blue tee that stopped at her belly ring and some baby blue briefs that said 'yummy' in the back. This was just a test to see how faithful was Inuyasha was to his sister.

"Oh hey Kagome" he said. She walked over to the refrigerator to get something and bent over to see if he would look. She looked put the corner of her eye to see that he was looking but he caught himself. She got up and smiled. Oh yeah she can definitely get this one no problem.

"So Inuyasha how did you and my sister meet" she asked sitting down across from him.

"Well we met at a party at her law firm…my Brother introduced me to her" he said.

"Hmm do you love her" she asked him just to give him another test.

"Why all the questions" he asked. She laughed.

"No you don't because if you did you would have answered" she said.

"Hey come on I do love your sister very much" he said.

"Oh really so if you had the chance you wouldn't cheat on her" she asked her. That took him by surprised. What was up with this girl?

"No I wouldn't I'm very faithful to her" he said. Kagome wanted to laugh her ass off when he said that. All men are dogs and he was no different.

"Oh really" she said as she got up to walk to him and kissed him. At first he was resistant but then he fell into it and kissed her back. She pulled back and said….

"Yeah you're very faithful" she said and left him there confused.

'_What the hell just happen…why did I kiss her back'_ he thought. If it were any other woman he would have just pushed them away. But she was different, it was just something about her style that somewhat attracted him to her.

'_Oh boy it's going to be a tough 6 weeks' _he thought.

Well here is the 3rd chapter. I just want to give a shout out to THEONEMRSINUYASHA thx for all of your support, I really appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

More Than What She Bargained For

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Ever since the little mishap in the kitchen it's been awkward between Inuyasha and Kagome….well for Inuyasha at least. He didn't know why but he just could not stop thinking about Kagome. He was sitting in the front room when Kikyo came down stairs….

"Hey baby" she said and gave him a quick kiss and sat down next to him.

"So what do you think of my sister" she asked him.

"Oh she seems nice" he said.

"Ha don't let that innocent look fool you" she said.

"Come she can't be that bad" he said.

"Trust me she is I'd love to tell you all about it but I've got to go to the bridal shop with mama so I'm gonna have to leave you here sorry" she said.

"It's fine just as long as you're not leaving me here with your dad" he said.

"Oh no daddy is at work right now…but if Kagome comes in please tell her she needs to come to the bridal shop and meet me and mama okay love you" she said and she got up and went out the door.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and sat back in the couch. Hopefully he wouldn't see her today while he was here by himself. He got up and went to the guest room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome walk in to the house after a long night of partying. Rin, Sango, and herself all went to this new club named 'D.E.M.O'. She needed to release some sexual tension so they decide to go hunting. She was going up the stairs and one of they house keepers, Christina, was coming down.

"Good morning Ms. Hugurashi how are you" she said.

"I'm fine…where every one is" she asked her.

"Your mom and sister went to the bridal shop and your father's at work" she said and continued down the stairs. Kagome smiled and ran quickly upstairs and changed into a pair of booty shorts and a pink bikini top. It's was time to make her next move. She went to inuyasha's room and saw him on they phone and looking out the window.

"Inuyasha" she said in a sexy voice. He turned around and saw her he quickly told who he was talking to he'd call them back and just stared at her.

'_DAAAAMMMN' _ he thought. Kikyo was sexy but she was nothing compared to Kagome's bomb ass body.

"K-Kagome nice to see you" he said

"Inuyasha can I ask you a question" she asked as she closed the door and walked over to him.

"Sure what is it" he said getting nervous.

"I was just wonder what a sexy man like your self would settle for a bore like my sister when you can have someone much better" she asked getting a little too close to him.

"What are you talking about I'm not settling…I've told you before I love Kikyo your sister" he said moving away form her.

"Oh come on Inuyasha you know you want me just admit it" she said.

"No…no I don't I'm not about to leave my fiancée for you I'm sorry" he said.

"Look I'm not asking for you to fall in love okay…I just want some sex" she said sitting on his bed.

"Kagome I'm sorry but I'm not interested okay" he said.

"So you mean you're not attracted to me at all" she said.

"No I'm not" he said even though it was a lie. Then she reached behind her and untied her bikini top and let it fall to the ground.

"So if you aren't attracted to me then you wouldn't be looking at my breast now would you" she said. Not only was he looking he was down right gawking at her. She smiled as she got up and said….

"Look Inuyasha I know you want me you're just too stubborn to act on it so" she said as she kissed him. Once again he was helpless to stop her and kissed her back.

'_This ain't right I shouldn't be doing this but it just fell so good'_ he thought as he kissed her back again.

'_What is this feeling I have its all warm' _she thought as she deepen the kiss by sliding her tongue in his mouth. Then she led her leg up to his waist and took his hand and slid it to her ass.

'_Ooo nice and firm' he though._ After a few minutes she pulled away needing to breath. What was wrong with him? Why was this girl able to control him they way she did?

"I thought you didn't want me" she said. He didn't respond but Kagome knew. She pulled down her shorts along with her pink thong. Then she sat back on his bed and motioned him to come to her and he did. He couldn't stop himself but deep deep down he didn't want to stop. It was like she had him under some type of spell. He came and sat next to him. She then crawled on top of him.

"Listen I won't say anything to Kikyo if you don't so just sit back and enjoy" she said and I guess you get what happens next.

So here is the 4th chapter. Plz send reviews and tell me what you like what you don't like. Plz let me know.


End file.
